disneysnewsiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Carrying the Banner (Song)
Carrying the Banner is a song from Disney's Newsies. In both the 1992 film and the stage production, it is one of the first songs and serves as the viewers'/audience's introduction to the newsies of Manhattan. It is featured in the second and sixteenth tracks in the 1992 film soundtrack and the third and seventeenth tracks in the original Broadway soundtrack. Lyrics 1992 Film Soundtrack, Track 2: "Carrying the Banner" Racetrack: That's my cigar Snipeshooter: You'll steal another Kid Blink: Hey bummers, we got work to do Specs: Since when did you become me mother? Crutchy: Ah, stop your ballin' Newsies: Hey, who asked you? Mush: Try Bottle Alley or the harbor Racetrack: Try Central Park, it's guaranteed Jack: Try any banker, bum, or barber Skittery: They almost all knows how to read Kid Blink: I smell money Crutchy: You smell foul Mush: Met this girl last night Crutchy: Ay, move your elbow Racetrack: Pass the towel Skittery: For a buck, I might Newsies: Ain't it a fine life Carrying the banner through it all? A mighty fine life Carrying the banner tough and tall Every morning We goes where we wishes We's as free as fishes Sure beats washing dishes What a fine life Carrying the banner home-free all Jack: It takes a smile as sweet as butter Crutchy: The kind that ladies can't resist Racetrack: It takes an orphan with a stutter Jack: Who ain't afraid to use his— Kid Blink: —fist Newsies: Summer stinks and winter's waiting Welcome to New York Boy, ain't nature fascinating When youse gotta walk? Still it's a fine life Carrying the banner with me chums Still it's a fine life A mighty fine life Carrying the banner with me chums Blowing every nickel as it comes A mighty fine life Blowing every nickel as it comes Crutchy: I'm no snoozer Sitting makes me antsy I likes living chancey Newsies: Harlem to Delancey What a fine life Carrying the banner through the slums Nuns: Blessed children Though you wander lost and depraved Jesus loves you You shall be saved Patrick's Mother: Racetrack: Patrick Just give me half a cup Darling Since you left me, I am undone Kid Blink: Mother Something to wake me up Loves you God save my son Mush: I gotta find an angle Crutchy: I gotta sell more papes Newsies: Papers is all I got Wish I could catch a breeze Sure hope the headline's hot All I can catch is fleas God help me if it's not Somebody help me, please Newsies: If I hate the headline, I'll make up a headline And I'll say anything I have ta' 'Cause at two for a penny, if I take too many Weasel just makes me eat 'em after Look, they're putting up the headline What's it say? You call that a headline? That wont pay I get better stories from the copper on the beat So where's your spot? I was gonna start with twenty God, it's hot But a dozen will be plenty Will ya tell me How'm I gonna make ends meet? How'm I gonna make ends meet? We need a good assassination We need an earthquake or a war Snipeshooter: How 'bout a crooked politician? Newsies: Hey stupid, that ain't news no more Uptown to Grand Central Station Down to City Hall We improves our circulation Walkin' till we fall Still we'll be out there They're putting up the headline Carrying the banner man to man They call that a headline? We'll be out there The idiot what wrote it must be working for the Sun Soaking every sucker that we can Did you hear about the fire? See the headline Heard it killed old man Maguire! Newsies on a mission Heard the toll was even higher Kill the competition Why do I miss all the fun? Sell the next edition Hitched it on a trolley While we're out there Meet ya' Forty-fourth and Second Carrying the banner is the— Little Italy's a secret Bleeker's further than I reckoned By the courthouse, near the stables On the corner someone beckoned, and I— It's a fine life Would you look at that headline? Carrying the banner through it all You call that a headline? A mighty fine life I get better stories from the copper on the beat Carrying the banner tough and tall I was gonna start with twenty See the headline Now a dozen'll be plenty Newsies on a mission Would you tell me how'm I ever gonna make ends meet? Kill the competition Hitched it on a trolley Sell the next edition Meet you Forty-fourth and Second What a fine life Little Italy's a secret Carrying the banner Bleeker's further than I reckoned By the courthouse, near the stables On the corner someone beckoned It's a fine life Go get 'em, Cowboy Carrying the banner It's a fine life You got 'em now, boy Carrying the banner It's a fine life Go get 'em, Cowboy Carrying the banner It's a fine life You got 'em now, boy Carrying the banner It's a— Go! 1992 Film Soundtrack, Track 16: "Carrying the Banner (Finale)" Mush: Try Bottle Alley or the harbor Racetrack: Try Central Park, it's guaranteed Crutchy: Try any banker, bum, or barber Kid Blink: They almost all knows how to read Boots: Summer stinks— Skittery: —and winter's waiting Newsies: Welcome to New York Boy, ain't nature fascinating When youse gotta walk It's a fine life You got 'em, Cowboy Carrying the banner It's a fine life You showed 'em, Cowboy Carrying the banner It's a fine life You got 'em, Cowboy Carrying the banner It's a fine life You showed 'em, Cowboy Carrying the banner Original Broadway Soundtrack, Track 3: "Carrying the Banner" Racetrack: Hey! That's my cigar Albert: You'll steal another Specs: Hey look, it's bathtime at the zoo Henry: I thought that I'd surprise my mother Albert: If you can find her Newsies: Who asked you? Racetrack: From Bottle Alley to the harbor There's easy pickins' guaranteed Finch: Try any banker, bum, or barber They almost all knows how to read Jack: It's a crooked game we're playin' One we'll never lose 'Long as suckers don't mind payn' Just to get bad news Newsies: Ain't it a fine life Carrying the banner through it all? A mighty fine life Carrying the banner tough and tall When that bell rings We goes where we wishes We's as free as fishes Sure beats washing dishes What a fine life Carrying the banner home-free all Finch (spoken): Hey, Crutchie! What's your leg say? Gonna rain? Crutchie (spoken): Uh, no rain. Oho! Partly cloudy, clear by evening. Race (spoken): Ha! And the limp sells fifty papes a week all by itself. Crutchie (spoken): I don't need the limp to sell papes. I got 'poy-sonality'. Crutchie (sung): It takes a smile that spreads like butter The kind what turns a lady's head Racetrack: It takes an orphan with a stutter Finch: Who's also blind— Albert: —and mute— Elmer: —and dead! Newsies: Summer stinks and winter's freezing When you works outdoors Start off sweating, end up sneezing In between, it pours Still it's a fine life Carrying the banner with me chums Still it's a fine life A bunch a' big shots Carrying the banner with me chums Tossing out a freebie to the bums A bunch a' big shots Tossing out a freebie to the bums Finch: Hey! What's the hold up? Waiting makes me antsy I likes living chancey Newsies: Harlem to Delancey What a fine life Carrying the banner through the— Nuns: Blessed children Though you wander lost and depraved Jesus loves you You shall be saved Racetrack: Elmer: Curdled Just give me half a cup Coffee Concrete doughnuts sprinkled with mold Henry: Homemade Something to wake me up Busicuits Just two years old Romeo: I gotta find an angle Tommy Boy: It's getting bad out there Mush: Papers is all I got Specs: It's eighty-eight degrees Jojo: Jack says to change my spot ' 'Sniper: Wish I could catch a breeze Finch: Maybe it's worth a shot Buttons: All I can catch is fleas Jack: If I hate the headline, I'll make up a headline Jack & Crutchie: And I'll say anything I have ta' Newsies: 'Cause at two for a penny, if I take too many Weasel just makes me eat 'em after Got a feeling 'bout a headline I do, too I smells me a headline So it must be true Papes are gonna sell like we was giving 'em away What a switch Bet ya' dinner it's a doozy Soon we'll all be rich 'Bout a pistol-packin' floozy Don't know a better Who knows how to make a newsie's day Way to make a newsie's day You wanna move the next edition? Give us an earthquake or a war Elmer: How 'bout a crooked politician? Newsies: Ya' nitwit, that ain't news no more Uptown to Grand Central Station Down to City Hall We improves our circulation Walkin' till we fall But we'll be out there Got a feeling 'bout a headline Carrying the banner man to man I smells me a headline We're always out there Papes are gonna sell like we was giving 'em away Soaking every sucker than we can Bet ya' dinner it's a doozy Here's the headline 'Bout a pistol-packin' floozy Newsies on a mission Don't know any better way to make a newsie's day Kill the competition I was stakin' out the circus and then someone said that Coney's really hot Sell the next edition But when I get there, there was Spot with all his cronies We'll be out there Heck, I'm gonna take what little dough I got and play the ponies Carrying the banner We at least deserves a headline for the hours that they work us See us out there Jeez, I bet if I just stayed a little longer at the circus Carrying the banner Always out there Carrying the banner We'll all be out there Carrying the banner man to man We're always out there Soaking every sucker than we can Here's the headline Newsies on a mission Kill the competition Sell the next edition We'll be out there Carrying the banner See us out there Carrying the banner Always out there Carrying the banner Ah...go! Original Broadway Soundtrack, Track 17: "Finale" We'll all be out there Carrying the banner man to man We're always out there Soaking every sucker than we can Here's the headline Newsies on a mission Kill the competition Sell the next edition We'll be out there Carrying the banner See us out there Carrying the banner Always out there Carrying the banner